


A Day’s Worth of Fun

by Ixora_sirmxnhx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Brat, Choking, Collar, Cum Swallowing, D/s play, Degradation, Edging, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Open Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Polyamory, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Minho, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Bang Chan, Top Felix, Top Jeongin, Top Minho, Top Seungmin, Top Woojin, Topping from the Bottom, Toys, Voyeurism, auralism, bottom jisung, brat taming, fleshlight, safeword, submissive tops, top changbin, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixora_sirmxnhx/pseuds/Ixora_sirmxnhx
Summary: Minho knows exactly just what every single members like, and he did it exactly how they love it.





	1. Enjoying The Show?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Minho x everyone fanfic where Minho tops (almost) everyone from the bottom.  
This is my first fanfic, so I hope you’ll enjoy it!

_“Hyung— Hyung, please—-...” _  
Hyunjin had never really been one to beg. Most of the times he was the one in control, the one who makes a mess out of the person below him, never the other way around.

But what’s happening before him was really a sight to behold. It was the first time Jisung had seen the lead dancer being such a mess, hips desperately trying to buck in chase of his orgasm that he should have reached moments prior, if it wasn’t pushed down by Minho’s strong grip.

He’s a stuttering mess, his head thrown back as groans of pain and pleasure was ripped out of his throat every time Minho brought himself down and stilled. He would be grinding his hips in small, teasing circles every time he came down, a smug grin painted over his flushed face, knowing full well he was in full control of the situation. That Hyunjin is under his mercy, and Hyunjin was losing it. He was a crying, begging mess, his hands desperately clawing at the floor in an attempt to grab something — Anything.

Minho was enjoying it. He enjoyed torturing the younger dancer. He enjoyed edging him, over and over and over—-...

_ **And God, did Jisung loved the sight of that.** _

The rapper’s erection strained in his jeans, aching, begging to be let out and touched. But Jisung knew he wasn’t allowed to. He knew the consequences of touching himself without permission.

He felt his breath hitch as Hyunjin let out a drawled out moan — _ or was that a whine? _ — as Minho picked up the pace, finally deciding that he had has his fun and sparing the younger of further torture.

Hyunjin could barely let out any coherent words by then, the only thing that Jisung could make out of in the midst of his moans and sobs was the main dancer’s name, and he swore he saw the fellow 00-liner’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came inside Minho with a scream. Minho finished himself off with a few more jerks of his hand, spilling his seeds all over of Hyunjin’s chest and stomach.

Then, Hyunjin was still. Everything was quiet, saved for the heavy breathing of all three members within the room. The rapper was worried about his fellow teammate after such an intense session, and Minho caught on.

Cleaning off the cum off of Hyunjin’s body and his own ass was the first thing he did. After that was out of the way, he gently tapped on the younger’s shoulder to catch his attention, lifting the other’s head only to settle it on his lap. The hoarse groan that he received was more than enough of an answer for him that Hyunjin was still conscious.

“Color?” Minho whispered, a hand gently running through Hyunjin’s hair as he waited for an answer. “Green.” Hyunjin’s voice was wrecked from all that screaming — And _ fuck, _ Jisung found that hot. Hyunjin definitely wouldn’t be able to talk for an entire week after this, and he was lucky that promotion period ended just a while ago.

Hyunjin looked like he was going to drift off to sleep anytime soon, but Minho made sure that he stayed awake by shaking his shoulders. “Don’t fall asleep here. They’ll see your dick.”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Hyunjin scoffed, rolling his eyes in disbelief. But Hyunjin knew he was right about one thing — That he shouldn’t fall asleep in such a place. They were fucking in one of the soundproofed practice rooms, after all. Minho laughed, pressed a soft kiss onto the younger's sweaty forehead affectionately.

Jisung shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the whine that left his lips caught the attention of the couple bathing in their afterglow. Hyunjin shot him a pitying look — Knowing full well that the rapper wasn’t going to gain relief anytime soon. This was Minho they’re talking about, and Hyunjin knew what the older had in plans for Jisung, and it would be much worse than what Hyunjin had just went through.

“Here.” Minho had spoken up, gesturing for the youngest of the three to take a seat next to him. Jisung scrambled onto his feet, obediently seating himself at the spot he was given, and Minho was pleased. Said dancer placed a hand onto Jisung’s lap, fingers massaging and caressing his thigh in ways that he knew would draw out needy whimpers from the younger.

Hyunjin knew Minho was a sadist — But whatever relationship that he shared with Jisung was a step further compared to theirs. He had to admit that Jisung was amazing to be able to endure for so long —— And possibly even longer from now. He didn’t miss the whine Jisung made when Minho pulled his hand away. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t find Jisung cute, but just for today, Jisung belonged to Minho, and he was off-limits even to Hyunjin.

“I’m going to go get a shower.” Hyunjin was the one to break the silence as he lifted himself off from the floor. He fixed his clothes on, but not before he grimaced and voiced out his discontent at how dirty his clothes had become, which was ignored by the other two.

He stopped at the door, though, and turned his head around toward the two, lips parting to speak, “Minho-hyung.”  
The dancer lifted his gaze to meet Hyunjin’s upon hearing his name.

  
“Don’t be too mean to Sungie.”

Minho only smiled, one in which Hyunjin could not decipher what it meant. That was the most he could do for Jisung. He gave the rapper one final look, praying that he be fine as he left the room to the two.


	2. A Good Listener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin listens well, and Minho loves that about him.

Minho knows exactly just what every single members like, and he did it exactly how they love it.

Hyunjin loves to test just how far Minho could push him, always taking it a step further every time they would sleep together. He loves the pain that comes along with the pleasure, and Minho knew exactly all the right buttons to push.

For Changbin, it was different. Changbin is not someone that's very fond of pain, but he loves to listen. The dark rapper is the best at listening to others, he was obedient, and Minho loves that about him.

Every time Changbin did exactly as told, Minho would praise him.

_"Changbin-ah, you're doing so good", "you make hyung feels so good", "Good Binnie". _  
Praises after praises left Minho's lips with every command Changbin accomplish.

The way Changbin spread himself open, putting himself on full display for the older to see as he jack himself off with the fleshlight he brought along as per Minho's request. He moaned, bucking his hips into the toy with Minho's encouragement, panting heavily as the other continued to guide him through it all.

"Are you feeling good? Is my Binnie feeling good?" The way Minho called Changbin his only seem to spur him on, and Minho enjoyed it. But Minho needed to hear answers to his questions. "Changbin-ah, words. Or is it too much for you to even talk? Do you want me to stop?"

Changbin shook his head frantically as he let out a choked whine, a series of "no" slipping past his lips as soon after, and Minho smiled. "Good boy. I won't stop you." And Changbin bucked, choking out what sounded like a 'thank you'.

Changbin was so close. He was so, so close, and Minho could tell. _"Stop." _ He ordered, and Changbin whined. An honest to god, _** whine,**_ something that Jisung never thought he would hear coming from Changbin.

_ "No, no, no, hyung, _ why'd you stop, please—-..." That was painful, and Changbin hated that. He was so close, and he didn't want to stop, but he did. All because Minho told him to. And fuck. _** Fuck, **_ that was hot.

The dancer moved toward the dark-haired rapper, his hand taking the fleshlight from his grasp and off his dick in one go, throwing it aside and ripping out another goddamn whine out of Changbin.

"Binnie's being so good today, so hyung's going to reward you. Don't you want that? A reward?" Yes, Changbin wanted that. of course he did, and Minho knew that. He fucking knew he did.

Minho didn't waste another second, swallowing Changbin's painfully erect dick with one go. Jisung knew firsthand just how skilful Minho can be with his mouth, and he had once again proven it from the way he's sucking off Changbin, leaving the rapper gasping and choking on his own moans as he frantically bucked upward into the dancer's mouth in chase of his previously declined orgasm. _ “Shit, shit, shit—! I’m so close, so close— Hyung—-..!”_

Changbin was practically face-fucking Minho, and the older didn't even seem the slightest bit bothered by it, too focused on trying not to gag and pleasuring the other to care about anything else.

He didn't pull away when Changbin came into his mouth without much of a warning, swallowing up what entered his mouth and only complaining about the taste and how gross it was once he was finished.

Minho made sure that Changbin was fine after he finished basking in his afterglow, and expressed just how he wish they could had dragged this longer. He pressed soft kisses onto the younger's forehead, trailing down to his lips. When he pulls away, he's praising him again, for being so cooperative and for being so good. Unfortunately, Changbin had to leave the room soon, Minho reminded, because they both knew that Minho had other plans in mind, one which involved Jisung, who was seated at the corner of the room and watching what had happened, throughout it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter  
Sfw — @IxoraYoutaite  
Nsfw - @sirmxnhx  
Comments are very much appreciated!


	3. Good Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin loves to test Minho’s patience every once in a while, but Minho is not taking any of that.  
A puppy that misbehaves deserves a punishment.

Every time he would attempt to move back, the leash connected to his collar was tugged, momentarily cutting off his airflow as his head snapped back to the direction he should be facing. The scowl that he met pulled his own lips into a smile, the sparkle in his eyes challenging the other’s authority as he attempted to move away again.

“_Kim Seungmin._” His name came out as a warning as he felt another tug, but it was easily ignored by Seungmin.

His disobedience had clearly irritated Minho, felt from the way he tugged at the leash once again — rather hard — and causing Seungmin to choke on the collar as he stumbled backward, a whine escaping his lips as he turned back to glare at the older, who returned it with his own.

Seungmin had done nothing but test his patience since he arrived, and Jisung could tell that Minho was having none of it.

He watched as Minho reeled the leash in, forcefully bringing Seungmin closer until he was right in front of him. He then pushed at the younger’s shoulders to make him kneel down on his knees, with Minho towering over him, all the while keeping their gazes locked.

“Minnie’s being such a bad pup today, isn’t he?” Minho started, his voice dangerously low, a sign that he was rather pissed. Seungmin responded with a snicker, which only made the older frown, his eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

He tugged at the leash again, causing a gasp to slip past Seungmin’s lips. “You’re misbehaving a lot today. And misbehaviors should be punished.”

Minho then turned his head towards Jisung, who was staring at them wide-eyed, his cheeks flushed and his breath uneven as he struggled to hold himself back from touching himself. “Sungie,” Minho called out, Jisung’s eyes immediately snapping toward his direction to meet his gaze, “what should we do about Minnie? Pups who don’t listen should be punished, shouldn’t they?”

He asked, a smile pulling up onto his face as Jisung whined, nodding his head in response, barely managing to whisper out a “yes”. Jisung knew that the question was also meant as a reminder for him to behave.

“_You’re such a good boy, Sungie_. You hear that, Seungmin? You need to be punished properly for misbehaving.”

Before Seungmin could even part his lips to retort, he was pulled onto Minho’s lap, and a loud smack added with a surprised yelp resounded within the room. “Hyu—” He let out another yelp before he could finish his sentence as another slap was delivered on his ass.

“When had I ever given you the permission to talk, Minnie?” Minho sounded rather cold. Seungmin should be scared, but that wasn’t how he felt at all. If anything, it made his dick twitch in excitement. There was another slap to the ass, and this time, Seungmin whimpered as Minho spoke. “Are you listening?”

He heard a sigh left the older’s lips as the other helped in repositioning Seungmin on his lap, making sure that his ass was up in the air to prevent him from grinding down against his lap.

“Sungie, how many spanks do you think the disobedient puppy deserves?” Jisung sucked in a breath at the sudden mention of his name, his heart pounding loudly within his chest, the words barely registering in his head from the excitement he felt just from watching. “_T—twenty_..?” He hesitated, unsure if that was the answer Minho searched for.

Minho hummed, his hand rubbing onto Seungmin’s ass as the latter whined, hips thrusting into nothing and earning himself another slap to the ass. “Minnie, did you hear that? Sungie says you deserve twenty spankings. Can you do that, puppy?” Minho cooed, running his fingers against his slightly reddened ass from the previous four impacts it had gotten. “If you’re a good boy, I’ll allow you to cum inside. Do you want that?”

God. God _ yes. _ Seungmin wanted that. Twenty spankings didn’t sound bad at all. He could take it, and he vocalized it with a moan.

“That’s a good pup.” Minho praised, earning a whine from the younger. “Sungie, won’t you help us keep count?” Jisung blinked, mouth slightly agape as he stared back at Minho, who was smiling at him. “It’s not a request.” The oldest clarified, and the rapper nodded.

Minho raised his hand into the air, and it went down just as quickly as it came up. “One,” Jisung counted.

“Two.” _** Smack. **_

“Three.” _** Smack. **_

“Four.” _** Smack, **_ _and a whimper_.

“F-five.” Jisung stuttered.

Seungmin began to whimper and moan as Minho continued to spank him, alternating between his left and right cheeks every few slaps. Every slap went straight to Seungmin’s dick, and every sounds that the vocalist left out went straight to Jisung’s confined dick.

Seungmin was clawing at the floor by the sixteenth slap. His ass burned and stung, and he felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes as Minho’s hand struck down against his ass for the seventeenth time. The dancer didn’t hold back at all, and Seungmin never expected him to. Even so, the pain he felt from each impact was real, and he couldn’t hide the whimpers he let out nor could he hide the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Seungmin could barely keep himself up by the time they reached twenty, slumped down against Minho’s lap as the older massaged his abused ass, cooing about how good he was for enduring it all. He helped the younger got on his knees, pressing soft, affectionate kisses against his tear-stained cheeks. “Minnie will be a good boy now, won’t he? No more misbehaviors?”

A warm smile spread across his face as the younger nodded his head in response, and Minho just couldn’t resist cooing at him as he run a hand across Seungmin’s hair. _ “What a good boy.” _ Of course, Minho didn’t forget about Seungmin’s erection, not when the younger was trying to hump against his knee in desperation.

“You just can’t wait for your reward, can you, Minnie?” Seungmin whined in response, his mouth slightly agape as he openly panted, his face almost as red as his ass.

Minho chuckled, finding his impatience rather adorable. Seungmin let out another whine, and the older decided that the younger had learnt his lesson enough. “Stay.” He commanded as he got himself into position. Minho’s back was facing Seungmin — _ who sat there like he was told to _ — while he got onto his hands and knees, keeping his ass up in the air in full view for both the younger males in the room to see as he prepped himself.

“Come get your reward, Seungmin.” Seungmin didn’t hesitate on pouncing onto Minho as soon as he received the permission to. He easily slid himself into the older, considering the fact Minho had prepped himself well. Seungmin’s thrusts were sloppy as it was meant to chase his own orgasm rather than to pleasure Minho, and the dancer didn’t mind that one bit.

Seungmin was openly moaning and panting as he buried himself deep into Minho, his fingers gripping tightly onto the older’s waist. His orgasm crashed like waves, his entire body seem to jolt as he came with a groan, Minho stroking himself to completion with a gasp. His hips finally stilled, the only sounds filling up the room now are the sound of Seungmin and Minho trying to catch their breath.

Minho was the one to get up first, turning over to face Seungmin, who sat there in a daze for a good while. He took off the collar and leash from Seugmin’s neck, making sure to check that it wasn’t bruised by pressing his fingers against different spots of his neck for any reactions of pain. When he deemed everything fine, he gave the younger a little shake on the shoulders to bring him back to reality. “Seungmin? Color?”

The lead vocalist blinked, mouth parting to speak. “G—green.” He stuttered, voice slightly hoarse. He slowly got up with the help of the elder, wincing slightly as he pressed his hand against his still red ass to check how bad it was. “Hyung, you really didn’t hold back at all..”

“You didn’t use the safeword.” Minho pointed out with a smile, in which Seungmin returned with one of his own. Minho was right, Seungmin _didn’t_ use his safeword — Which meant that he was fine with what Minho had did. That he _wanted_ it.

“That was fun, hyung.” Seungmin chuckled, a wide grin hanging on his face as he grabbed his clothes that had been thrown aside when they started. “But do you really have to do this to Jisung? I feel kind of sorry for him.” He looked over to the rapper, who obediently sat at the corner of the room with a raging erection straining against his pants.

Minho only hummed, moving closer to give Seungmin’s ass a pat, which earned a hiss from the other due to the sting on his ass. “Chan-hyung’s coming soon, so you’d better leave.” Seungmin could barely believe what Minho had said, but he wasn’t going to start an argument, not when the person involved hadn’t said anything himself, so he’ll leave it at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter is  
Sfw — @IxoraYoutaite  
Nsfw — @sirmxnhx
> 
> Comments are deeply appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter  
Sfw — @IxoraYoutaite  
Nsfw - @sirmxnhx


End file.
